


Невидимая боль

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он на грани, он вот-вот готов сорваться, слететь с катушек, послать к чертям самоконтроль. Он готов поклясться, что обычно серо-зеленые глаза уже полыхают алым огнем. <br/>Она не может быть реальной. Девушка, стоящая перед ним. Её нет. Уже нет…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимая боль

Полнолуние.  
В такую ночь, когда края лунного диска становятся особенно яркими, с исходящим в ночное небо сиянием, все живое на земле испытывает волнение. Бушующие реки, моря и бескрайние океаны устремляются навстречу ночному светилу, создавая приливы, отливы; люди испытывают необъяснимый трепет, животные не спят.  
А он в сотый раз усмиряет своего внутреннего зверя, который, повинуясь влиянию луны, рвет мышцы, ломает кости, прогрызая острыми клыками себе путь на волю. Тело дрожит, капельки пота выступили на туго натянувшейся на крепких мускулах коже, из груди рваными толчками вырывается хриплое гортанное рычание. Он держит зверя под контролем. До боли сжимает пальцы на деревянных перилах полупрогнившей лестницы сгоревшего дома. Зубы натужно скрипят, с силой трутся друг о друга, рискуя обратиться в пыльную крошку. Зверь показывает пасть, ликуя, победно рыча, но мужчина вновь обретает власть над ним, загоняет вглубь, позволяет человеческой сущности преобладать над зверем. Зверь рычит, но подчиняется, когти врастают обратно, волчий оскал уступает место тихой ироничной усмешке.   
\- Тебе меня не победить…, - серо-зеленые глаза устремились в темноту, дрожащие губы раздвинулись в полуулыбке. На мгновение, то, что помогает мужчине не потерять человеческий облик отходит на второй план, когда он вспоминает её…  
Мышечный трепет усиливается, плоть рвется изнутри, ликан снова надорвано рычит, огромным усилием воли заставляя разум блокировать непрошенные воспоминания, причиняющие боль, куда более сильную, чем превращение в зверя. Но его волк скулит и скребет когтями о грудную клетку. Он помнит, не хочет забывать. Он ощущает её запах, словно она стоит позади…  
Аромат летних цветов.  
\- Не может быть…, - превозмогая боль в теле, оборотень резко развернулся, взметнув пыль с давно немытых иссушенных досок. Ноздри затрепетали, когда он втянул воздух, наполненный смесью пота, боли и врезающимся в память ароматом белых лилий. Потрескавшиеся, сухие от съедаемого внутреннего жара губы, словно в безумии зашептали, все больше срываясь на глухой рык. – Этого не может быть! Нет… Тебя не может быть… Ты нереальна!  
Он на грани, он вот-вот готов сорваться, слететь с катушек, послать к чертям самоконтроль. Он готов поклясться, что обычно серо-зеленые глаза уже полыхают алым огнем.   
Она не может быть реальной. Девушка, стоящая перед ним. Её нет. Уже нет…  
\- Я не плод твоего воображения, сладкий, - привычная манера. Её излюбленная.   
Какое-то время ликан остолбенело стоит посередине разгромленной темной комнаты, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердцебиения, похожий больше на звук несущегося на полной скорости вагонного состава. Та, которая занимала все его мысли последние годы; та, которая была дороже жизни, за которой он пошел бы даже в ад; та, которая предала… Растоптала, уничтожила все светлое, что было в человеческой половине ликана, оставив только озлобленного, черного волка, отчаянно ищущего спасительного одиночества. Подальше. От всего, от неё…  
Сейчас она стояла в арочном проходе, что справа от лестницы. Улыбалась, как ни в чем не бывало. Будто не было боли, не было того кошмара, что преследовал его, Дерека, на протяжении всех этих лет, будто не было её, Кейт.  
Порочная, развратная улыбочка, которую так хочется стереть с прекрасного лица...  
\- Нет…, - хриплый полувыдох перерастает в рев. – Нет! Ты сломала… сломала все, что было мне дорого! Ты сравняла с землей мою семью, ты… тварь…  
Всего одно мгновение. Она даже не успевает увернуться, убежать. Не успевает вскрикнуть, только тяжело дышит, пришпиленная твердым телом оборотня к трухлявой стене, сердце неистово стучит. Серые глаза, без тени страха, не отрываясь, смотрят в его – кроваво-алые. Аромат лилий окутывает пушистым одеялом, дразнит волка, вытаскивая его наружу, от чего тот снова ликует, будоража кровь утробным урчанием, на клеточном уровне помня каждый миллиметр прижимающегося к нему женского тела. Дерек не понимает себя – что удерживает его от того, чтобы рвануть когтем тонкую жилку на шее? Чужое сердцебиение усиливается. Оборотня не обмануть, он чувствует липкий, терпкий привкус страха. Обезумев от бурлящих в душе чувств, с примесью гнева и отчаянной ярости, Дерек с силой сжал хрупкие женские плечи, не обращая внимания на слабый стон.  
\- Смотри на меня… Смотри, Кейт. На то чудовище, что ты будишь во мне. Посмотри на монстра…, - слова слетали с губ едкой желчью, выплескивая всю горечь, весь накопившийся за долгие годы яд. - …Смотри! – рык Альфы растворился в ночной тишине, окружавшей дряхлое, скрипучее, скособоченное строение, которое когда-то именовалось домом. До сих пор оно хранило запах дыма и гари, смерти и отчаяния. Он видел это в отражении её глаз. Широко распахнутых, блестящих глаз. Он видел себя.  
Крепко зажатая его руками, словно стальными тисками, девушка всхлипнула и дернулась, застонав от новой порции боли, которую безжалостно причиняли жесткие пальцы оборотня.  
\- Пожалуйста… Пусти…, - тонкий голосок вспорол затуманенный яростью мозг Дерека точно острым кинжалом, и он никак не вязался с порочной внешностью темного ангела, имя которому - Кейт. У Кейт другой голос. Не такой дрожащий, не такой испуганный, более наглые нотки. Не просящий...  
Кейт не просила, никогда. Даже перед тем, как замертво рухнуть лицом в пропыленные старые доски, уткнуться остекленевшим невидящим взглядом в высокие сапоги охрипшей от рыданий племянницы, Кейт Арджент не смогла искренне принести извинения Питеру за то, что уничтожила его семью. Их с Дереком семью.   
\- П..пусти меня…, - тихий шепот отрезвляюще действует на ликана. Огромным усилием воли, стоящим ему глухого рычания, сотрясающего шаткие деревянные стены, он заставил себя разжать пальцы, впивающиеся в нежную кожу…Лидии…  
Будто одурманенный наркотиком он непонимающе уставился на бледное лицо девушки-подростка. По её щекам стекали слезы, очерчивая припухшие губы прозрачными влажными дорожками.   
\- Что ты здесь забыла? - черные брови Дерека угрожающе сдвинулись, когда перед глазами пронеслись недавние события.   
Полнолуние.   
Он – окровавленный, уставший после бойни со своими новообращенными бетами – выходит из старого поломанного автобуса, который годится разве что для временного пристанища бездомного одинокого волка. Пропитанная потом и кровью, некогда белая майка, облегающая каждый сантиметр мощного торса ликана, представляла собой жалкое зрелище. На спине красовались глубокие порезы, полученные в пылу жестокой драки с бетой Эрикой. В голове тяжелым молотом стучит гнев. Тот самый неизменный гнев, затмевающий собой все человеческое, но он, словно спасительная соломинка, за которую держится утопающий в отчаянии Дерек.  
И девушка, чьи волосы отливают медью. Нет, не медью.   
Благородный янтарь, с тягучими медовыми прядями, обрамлявшими милое личико с невинными, доверчивыми глазами, вздернутым носиком и пухлыми розовыми губками, которые сейчас подрагивали от рвущихся наружу рыданий.   
Но тогда она уверенно стучала каблучками по бетонному полу и, остановившись всего в нескольких сантиметрах от мужчины, вытянула вперед зажатый кулачок, медленно раскрыла его, и последнее, что Дерек увидел перед тем, как отрубиться – лиловая дымка ядовитой пыли, а следом – полная отключка…  
  
Зеленоватые глаза Дерека сощурились, когда он вспомнил все, что произошло за последние пару часов.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила, девочка? – казалось, его взгляд проникал в самую душу, ставил клеймо раскаленным прутом. Лидия снова всхлипнула, задрожав от резкой встряски ликана, не зная, что ожидать от него.  
\- Прости… меня, прости, Дерек. Я должна была. Питер поможет, он знает как вернуть его… Я люблю его… понимаешь? Люблю! – крупные капли солоноватой влаги превращают и без того огромные глаза в два бездонных озера. Девушка взирает с мольбой на скрытое темнотой суровое лицо Альфы, надеясь на прощение, не догадываясь какую бурю эмоций всколыхнула в душе ликана.  
Она - не Кейт. Кейт мертва. Похоронена по тяжелой могильной плитой вместе с ехидной манерой насмехаться над тем, что дорого Дереку и солидной частью его израненного первой любовью сердца. Жаль, не забрала она с собой в могилу боль, пожиравшую ту часть, что все еще бьется неизвестно ради чего и для кого…  
Это не Кейт Арджент перед ним, не она. Она под землей, на глубине выше человеческого роста, её нет. Уже почти год как нет.  
Всматриваясь в расширенные от страха глаза Лидии, Дерек отпускает её плечи, бесшумно отступая на шаг назад, обратно, в темноту. Но Лидия успевает заметить промелькнувшую в глазах мужчины тень боли от раны, которую не вылечить. Никогда.  
Припыленное темной щетиной красивое лицо ликана тут же затягивается привычной равнодушной маской.  
\- Иди домой, Лидия.   
Девушка не видит даже силуэта в кромешной темноте, но скрип сухих половиц под тяжелой мужской поступью напоминает о присутствии того, от которого на данный момент напрямую зависит её жизнь.  
Она безуспешно пытается разыскать глазами Дерека. Она не волк. Она не видит в мгле. Оно и к лучшему.  
Потому что она не видит, как мужчина, продолжая отступать назад, упирается в стенку и медленно оседает на пол, зарываясь пальцами в короткие пряди чернильных волос. Но она чувствует его присутствие. И тихо шепчет, перед тем, как уйти. Одними губами… Но оборотень слышит каждое тихое слово.  
\- Я понимаю тебя, Дерек. Я понимаю… 


End file.
